Disgaea: Shattering Reflections
Disgaea: Shattering Reflections is a spin-off title of the franchise Disgaea. Taking place shortly after Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance, this title stars a Human named Maxwell who is plunged to the Netherworlds during a civil war caused by the effects of the Netherworld Double Illusion, which has transformed reflections of various Overlords and demons into twisted perversions; damaging the relations between various Netherworlds and threatening another Netherworld War. The themes of this title include loss and inner reflecton. Story A human named Maxwell Valentinos is launched into the Netherworld of Escant Rogue when a battle in a nearby Item World sector takes place in a can of soda he had been consuming. Once there, he meets a thief named Opera, who explains that clones from a rival Netherworld have plunged Escant Rogue into the overall Netherworld War. Desperate to survive and find his way back home, he is forced to tag along with Opera and assist in protecting Escant Rogue. Meanwhile, the energies of the Netherworld seem to be affecting Maxwell in some fashion..... Characters Maxwell Valentinos - A Human absorbed into the Netherworld. Initially outclassed and outmatched, he tags along with Opera in a desperate bid to find his way back home. He can handle himself in a scrap, and he consistently finds himself underestimated. Scientifically-minded and tactful. His father is the head of a corrupted company, which irks Maxwell to no end. He seems to have a hidden power of some sort, but nobody can tell what it is. Opera - A demon from Escant Rogue, acting as de-facto Overlord after a doppelganger forces the current Overlord into isolation. She sees Maxwell as a pawn in her strategy to ascend to the top. However, it's implied that there more to her than her pride. Very charismatic for a demon, she can talk her way into anyone's head; and can even get them to grant the unreasonable. Izuna - The Overlord of Dragon Fang, having been crowned as her father Drumdawn's successor. Intrigued by the kindness shown to her by the Rebel Army during the Void Dark fiasco, she sees the same type of kindness in Maxwell; and is oddly drawn to him. Has developed a taste for critics and analysis, and will critique anyone and anything. Appeared previously in Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance. Gorrillian - A ninja whose Kamen Rider-esque show was cancelled when a clone of him demolished the set and plummeted ratings. Desperate for a new audience, he joins Maxwell and company to become popular enough to kickstart a new series. Develops a practically horrifying obsesion with burgers after Maxwell makes him one. He first appeared in Disgaea 3: Absense of Justice. Helter-Skelter - A demon possessing the special ability to steal the abilities of other demons. Initially an enemy of Escant Rogue mistaken for a doppelganger, he joins the party later on. A well-meaning klutz that can trip over just about anything, even nothing! Serra Winguard - A legendary Healer researching the doppelganger epidemic. Her good looks and seductive charm can handle what her powerful magic cannot. First appeared in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness as a text cameo, and physically in the DS port. Enter and Exit - A pair of Catsabers rescued from an abusive Overlord. Exit is actually a doppelganger of Enter, but is docile and well-meaning. The two fight as one in battle, and seem to be guarding a major secret concerning the epidemic.... Gameplay Disgaea: Shattering Reflections retains mostof the features and gameplay stylings from Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance. Stages can be retried, skits can be fast-forwarded, Squads can be formed for stat boosts and battle modifications, and enemies can be interrogated for items and squad backup. The Cheat Shop also returns, and is 100% available from the get-go of the game. New to Shattering Reflections is the "Shadow" Mechanic. Whenever a character is defeated in battle, their death is added to a special counter in their Status menu. Upon reaching a certain threshold, the next battle will include a clone of that character. Defeating the clone will either add a stat boost of 1% to the character in question, power up the enemy, or in certain cases, unlock other characters or stages. In this installment, every Unique character in the game has an Appreciation Gauge, designed to detail how close in friendship they are to Maxwell. Upon maxing out, sidequests concerning these characters can be unlocked, which unlock various rewards. All of these side-battles are fought using Maxwell and that character only; requiring preparations and grinding to win. New and Returning Classes Goth Grub - Replaces the Sorceror of previous games. Aside from a decent Magic capacity, these insects are designed around weakening their enemies. Cosplayer - An all-round class designed around Support. Their innate Evility Support Attack makes them excellent back-up. Glitch - Everything about this character is randomized per turn. This makes them wildcards in any and every situaton. While their Aptitudes leave a lot to be desired, they gain double the boost from killing their clones. Their sprites match the Class they mimic, but appear staticky. Comes in both Human and Monster flavors. Voodoo Doll - A monster that can extend status effects to every enemy on the map, or reverse ailment effects. (IE: HP recovery from Poison) Possessed - A Humanoid class that specializes in spells that can modifiy the Aptitudes of themselves and allies mid-battle. Professor - A scientists specializing in Support Spells; also great with Guns. They possess the ability to use the Bonus Gauge to cause random effects on the Battlefield with their experiments. Illusion Asagi - Illusions of the character Asagi. They can mimic the Evilities of those they stand near, at the cost of half the benefit. Recruitables Asagi - A girl whose clones assail her to no end. While she desires to be the Main Character of the game, she is stable in comparison to her doppelgangers, who embody the darkest aspects of her psyche. She inspires pride whenever her gunplay is seen in action. Laharl, Etna, and Flonne - The trio from the first Disgaea game. Were evicted from their castle by mad clones. After liberating their home, they join the party to regain their renown. Mao - The Dean of Evil Academy. Possessing a 1.8 Billion EQ and a mad scientist mindset, he attempts to replicate the Doppelganger effect, only to have to fight unstable clones of himself. The main character of Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. Yukimaru - A Kunoichi from the Snow Clan on a secret mission who attacks the party believing them to be from a rival clan. Is an old acquaintance of Gorillian's. Noted by her verbal tic, zam. First appeared in Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories. Fenrich - A selfish Werewolfian mercenary hired by Opera as an enforcer. A manipulative man who follows a Darwinian philosophy, but seems to harbor a secret admiration for those that inspire great loyalty. First appeared in Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. Usalia - The Overlord of Toto Bunny, which has been restored following the Void Dark incident. Has remained untouched by the Doppelganger epidemic, and is seen as a safe haven for those ousted from their Netherworlds. First appeared in Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance. Marjorita - A former Demon General within Void Dark's Lost Army, who plucked hersef from the brink of death using a spell which forces her to do the one thing she hates the most to stay alive: Become a Vassal to Usalia, the one whose parents she killed. Her and Usalia seem to be developing a friendship despite their past. An antagonist in Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance. Pringer-P - A Prototype of the Pringer X robot disposed of and left for dead. Wanders reality seeking a purpose. Issac - A baby from the Human World with unknown Magical powers that can understand advanced Human speech. Running away from his insane mother, he uses his tears as weapons in battle. Warms up to Izuna quickly. The main character of The Binding of Issac. Sans - A lethargic, lazy skeletal being from a universe inhabited by demon-esque monsters. Wields the Gaster Blasters in battle. Conscious of the fourth wall, and consistently addresses the player. From the Undertale universe. Zappa - An unlucky man from the Human World possessed by the spirit of a madwoman...among other lesser spirits. Acts a recolor of the Possessd class. Hails from the Guilty Gear universe. Category:Fan-made Games